Tiny Thief
by supercasey
Summary: When Sly Cooper is turned into a two year old, its up to Carmelita Montoya Fox to care for him, but can she handle the little thief, or is she doomed? One thing is for certain, these two animals will never be able to look at each other the same way again. Please R&R!


**Tiny Thief**

**Chapter 1: Accidents Happen**

**Preview: ****Sly Cooper is no where to be heard from until Carmelita Montoya Fox stumbles across a very tiny two year old Sly Cooper on her way home, what will she do with the raccoon now? Well, it seems that Carmelita is in for a LONG day.**

**A/N: ****So I see alot of age-regressed stories in the DC and Marvel Fanfictions, but never in other series. So I made this up and thought it would be cute to see how she'd handle it, hopefully it will be short and be finished quickly, otherwise I'm pretty sure that people are gonna be mad at me for such slow updates on somethings. So without further wait, Fanfiction!**

* * *

Carmelita Montoya Fox blew a stray strand of hair out of her furry face as she walked down the streets of Paris, something was off, she could feel it. Not only was it incredibly quiet in the normally bustling city of lights, but the Cooper gang hadn't been seen in weeks, not that anyone was complaining. Carmelita couldn't help but feel worried for the Ringtail, sure the guy was a bit of an asshole at times, but the guy was also the most truthful man she'd ever met, even if he was actually three years younger then her. Carmelita kept up her speed after she heard a rustle behind her, Cooper wasn't the only one ready for anything. As the rustling grew louder, she turned in a different direction, the rustle followed her as she turned into a dead end, perfect. Carmelita took a deep breath before swishing around with her shock gun ready for anything, only to see nothing.

Then she looked down.

Her jaw dropped as she looked into chocolate brown eyes that stared curiously up at her in not only that curiosity bit, but in a touch of fear. Sly gulped as he stared at the vixens amber colored eyes. He drew back a bit, but remembered that she was probably the only one he could turn to at the moment seeing as Murray and Bentley were on vacation in Texas (He thinks it was an eating contest for Murray). He shook off his thoughts as he stepped an inch closer, he was surprised as Carmelita put away the gun and got down on her knee in front of the tiny raccoon.

"C-Carmelita! You've gotta help me! I got turned into a two year old by some nut case yelling that he needed test subjects! Please, Murray and Bentley won't be back for a week, I need a place to stay and work this all out, can I stay with you?" Sly asked hopefully, he struggled in holding up his cane seeing as it was incredibly big for him to carry now much less have with him.

Carmelita couldn't help but think it was sort of cute, not in a romantic way, at least not right now, but in a cute little kid kind of way. It was sad really, the poor boy was practically dragging himself in the overgrown sweater and scarf, his hat was falling over his eyes constantly and the cane kept hitting him in the head. Adorable. She shook it off though and returned to her business like stature as the role of a police officer.

She shrugged. "I don't know Cooper, you seen just fine as far as I can tell."

Sly looked ready to cry in all honesty, Carmelita made a mental note of that, subject is more likely to lowering there guard as a child. "Fine, but you owe me BIG time Cooper." Carmelita said before hoisting the tiny boy onto her shoulders, being sure to have a hold on the cane and his back as to assure that his shirt stayed on. "Lets hurry, if anyone ever asks us what we were doing this week, we were no where near each other and were playing mini golf or something."

"Agreed. No offense, but even I don't want to admit that I was turned into a potty training two year old." Sly said.

Carmelita stopped as she stood on a rooftop after scaling it, deciding that it'd be easier to avoid people if they weren't in the streets. "Wait, 'Potty Training'? As in still learning?"

Sly suddenly froze. "Hey Carm, how high up are your toilets?"

Carmelita groaned as she ran even faster to her house. "This is gonna be a LONG week."

"Your telling me." Sly mumbled before falling asleep during the run to her house.

ONE HOUR LATER

Carmelita growled in frustration, apparently, Murray and Bentley weren't picking up the phone today, leaving her with a tiny baby raccoon to deal with. She couldn't help but dread the idea of just putting him in a diaper, I mean, its hard to do that to someone you know personally that isn't even your own child but is a friend, or hassle in Carmelita's case. She struggled to find Sly in the small two floor house that she lived in by herself for the most part, unless Sly... visited. Yeah, that wasn't exactly appropriate to talk about at the moment since Sly was slowly becoming more and more child like, he was even forgetting everything that happened in his life after he turned two. She felt bad for him, but at the very least, it would make diapers less... awkward for the both of them. Not that they haven't seen each other naked before, but again, not in the least bit appropriate at the moment.

"Ringtail, where did you go?" Carmelita called out to the toddler.

She heard a faint giggling from the ceiling and sighed, somehow, the thief had made his way into the ceiling ducts. "Sly Cooper, get out of there!" Carmelita called out, she heard full laughter this time as she tried to calm down and focus, she was just gonna play the little Ringtail's game and beat him at it.

Carmelita's paws were silent on the floor as she lurked through the house, she quickly found a small ladder that had been left in the closet below an open door leading to the attic after she had to call an exterminator for rats in her house. She slowly climbed the ladder and saw a flicker of a ringed tail, gotcha. She was silent in her movements as she crawled closer and closer, soon, she grabbed him and was able to get the both of them out unharmed.

She sighed. "Geez, kid. Warn me next time, okay?"

"And wheres the fun in that, miss?" Sly asked her as he hung from her shoulder while she sat on the couch tiredly.

After a few more minutes, the boy calmed down enough to sit somewhat still. The fact that he was squirming in his seat worried Carmelita, personally, she was surprised the kid could hold it for so long, she was thankful for the fact that she already had plenty of diapers in the closet thanks to her baby sitting alot of the babies in the neighborhood. for some reason, people these days felt quite comfortable with an armed cop guarding there baby rather then a rowdy teen, not that Carmelita blamed them. She stood above the small baby raccoon before reluctantly carrying him to a changing mat on the floor, she could do this, just... think of Sly's face when he hears this, yeah, perfect blackmail for at least a few years.

She looked anywhere but the raccoons crouch while she changed him, which wasn't too hard thankfully. She then breathed a breath of air as she tried desperately to forget the last ten minutes of her life. The baby hopped up and down before hugging her waist, or as much as he could of her waist, he was very small after all for even a two year old, it surprised Carmelita that the man was taller then her at his normal age, but birth squirts DO happen. She sighed, she needed a break, before she knew it, the two of them were asleep on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: ****What do yeah think? Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


End file.
